


Seeing is (not) believing

by EnlacingLines



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunk Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Except no one believes them, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Sibling Rivalry, Tiny bit of Angst, all tropes and cuteness, broganes, but barely any at all, klance, not fake dating, set in early season timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlacingLines/pseuds/EnlacingLines
Summary: So, an argument is how it begins. A confession at a drinks table, on a planet so far from home, Lance can’t even begin calculating the distance. A perfect romance story in a science fiction world.Or, it would be if anyone believed them





	Seeing is (not) believing

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post about the opposite of the 'fake dating' trope: where they are dating but no one believes it. 
> 
> So of course, I had to make it Klance. 
> 
> Thank you to KWS group for all your support, as always. And huge thank you to my lovely friend Stomie2817 for betaing on such short notice! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

As expected, it began with an argument.

Nothing really of consequence, Lance has to admit. They have been celebrating the destruction of a Galra outpost on Zarid, where the inhabitants display their customary greeting of appreciation and thanks for the work of Team Voltron in defeating the enemy.

“So it’s right, then left, then you hop-” Lance begins but is cut off by a scoff from behind.

“No, it’s left first,” Keith says, stepping up beside Lance, who tries not to shiver at the proximity. He has a love-hate relationship with that habit of Keith’s, of standing so close in all situations. For being close to Keith comes with so many fizzing, fantastic emotions that Lance wants to chase as far as they’ll go, but also hide from what they could become.

Either way, it’s incredibly distracting and unhelpful.

“Keithy, listen, I just watched it three times, it’s definitely right first. Perhaps your mullet was in your eyes?” he says, and Keith’s gaze turns to flint.

“It’s left, Lance, were you even paying attention, or did you get distracted by something shiny again?” he says, and Lance takes two steps toward until they are sharing the same air, toes touching, retort on the tip of his tongue-

“Your Red and Blue paladins are a fearsome couple.”

Lance snaps his head to the left, feeling Keith do the same. The Zarid leader smiles at them from beside Shiro and Allura.

“Our mated ones are the same, fearsome in battle, which carries through to all areas of life. It is the sign of an eternal bond,” he says, nodding with something akin to pride.

As 'eternal bond' seems to circle in neon within his thoughts, Pidge begins laughing and Hunk chokes on his drink. Shiro tries to suppress a smile before he replies.

“I’m afraid they aren’t… eternally bonded. They’re just like that,” he says, with a shrug, while Allura nods and Pidge laughs harder.

Lance groans and closes his eyes. It’s not the first time this has happened, it’s just the first time it’s been announced before the whole group, rather than an offhand comment or private question to them or Allura. Which means for the next hour, Pidge and Hunk nudge Lance into spending time with his ‘eternal,’ which ends with him stalking over to the drinks table, Keith following presumably to also escape the teasing.

“Why does this keep happening?” he moans, taking a swig of a sky blue drink tasting oddly like sweet coffee.

There’s silence, as Keith seems struck by the lights illuminating the gaudy colours of the beverages. Lance waits, knows by now when Keith is building to speak, painstakingly slotting words together in the correct order.

It’s still a shock, though, when he turns and says:

“Is it really so bad?”

So, an argument is how it begins. A confession at a drinks table, on a planet so far from home, Lance can’t even begin calculating the distance. A perfect romance story in a science fiction world.

Or, it would be if anyone believed them.

For when he bursts into Hunk’s room later that evening, giddy on a first kiss that was perfect because it took them three tries to get it right, he’s met with less enthusiasm than expected.

“Uh huh, buddy. I was there, I heard,” Hunk says with a smile, before looking back at a set of complicated notes and diagrams.

“No, Hunk, my man. I mean, we’re together now. Boyfriends! Keith is my boyfriend,” he says, grinning ridiculously, the lilt in his tone high and full of a levity he hasn’t experienced in so long, if ever.

Hunk shakes his head, but doesn’t look up. “Sure, man, another bonding moment.”

Truth be told, he’s a little disheartened by the response, but finds Keith in the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge.

“Hunk didn’t believe we were dating,” he says with a pout, draping himself over Keith’s back.

For a moment, he thinks he may have done something wrong when Keith stills, but then his hand moves to clasp at where Lance’s are, and he straightens carefully so Lance is now behind, hugging him close.

“Shiro didn’t either, thinks it’s a prank,” Keith says as he closes the fridge, turning in Lance’s arms, smirking as he does. The expression gives Lance chills.

“Why would he think it’s a prank?” Lance asks, confused.

“He’s paranoid,” Keith says, and Lance’s younger brother sense tells him this is probably part of some ongoing war between the two.

He sighs heavily, and Keith’s expression melts into comfort. He slides to Lance’s side, linking their fingers together carefully. Lance stares at their clasped hands, the contrast in skin tone, and marvels for a moment in his new reality.

“They’ll get it pretty soon, don’t worry,” Keith says softly, pressing a kiss to Lance’s temple as he speaks.

Except, despite Keith’s reassurance, they don’t.

Keith dislikes PDA, prefers the quiet intimacy of just them as they explore and learn how to be. And Lance enjoys this, too; when living in an enclosed space with just five others, having a world of their own makes it all the more wonderful; just them and the stars as they orbit closer.

But small things do change, enough for the others to comment, but for some reason, not comprehend. They hold hands, which leaves Pidge rolling their eyes and asking if Keith is worried Lance will get lost. The time Lance feeds Keith a bite of his dessert just has Hunk asking if he can try, too. Allura praises their teamwork and Shiro glares suspiciously at Keith but says nothing.

Months pass, until Lance is unquestionably drunk at the tail end of a parade, Keith’s arm around his waist as he stumbles back towards where he thinks the casteship is with Pidge and Hunk.

“I always wanted a parade! My parade, best parade!” he cheers, falling into Keith as he tries to jump in the air, who grunts and steadies him.

“Our parade, Lance. It was a Voltron celebration,” Keith says, laughing slightly as he pulls Lance closer.

Lance thinks on this for a moment.

“Hmm, okay, babe, you can share my parade, I don’t mind,” he says, then kisses Keith’s cheek, only just managing to reach it before he falls, caught by Keith’s grip.

There’s a cackle before him, and Lance looks up to see that, somehow, they are almost back at the ship, and Pidge is filming him.

“So glad I got that on camera, you’re gonna freak ouuut,” they sing as they stumble backwards, a little worse for wear. Keith hoists Lance to his feet, who frowns at Pidge’s camera.

“Why would I freak out? I kissed my babe! My stars, my Keithy Keith, my Redddd” he says, slurring a little, and both Keith and Pidge laugh at his.

“Lance, man, come on, you’re gonna regret this in the morning,” Hunk says with a sigh, walking over and practically dragging Lance off Keith to march him towards the entrance with a practiced air of having done this several times before.

“I’m not going to regret kissing my boyfriend, Hunk, I love him!” Lance whines, which causes Hunk to groan, Pidge to squeak, and Keith to gasp.

It’s then, just as they trip inside, that Lance’s intoxicated brain realises Sober Lance has never said that to Keith. Thought it a lot, but never actually said the words until now.

Well, that is a problem for Hungover Lance. Drunk Lance has other priorities. Like, not throwing up on Allura’s bright, clean floors.

* * *

Another month passes, and still, despite Lance’s drunk confession of love and the fallout, no one believes they are together. They’ve started sleeping in Lance’s room, a recent development Lance is particularly fond of. This way, he can whisper 'I love you's into Keith’s hair as he awakens, see that cute, rumpled pout in the morning, or be woken by soft calls of his name and affirmations of his own.

It’s new, wild in it’s sedated sweetness, and also allows him to be the first to notice the flushed complexion Keith sports in the morning. He’s groggier than usual, a difficult feat considering he’s not a morning person. Lance carefully places a palm over Keith’s forehead as he blinks up at the ceiling, frowning when he feels the warmth there.

“Babe, you have a fever. Do you wanna sleep more?” he says softly, sweeping Keith’s slightly damp bangs from his face.

But Keith shakes his head. “I’m fine, don’t worry,” he says, the scratchy tone of his voice causing a combined flow of disbelief and concern to sweep through Lance’s veins.

There is no use arguing with Keith, though, so he just kisses his forehead, and rests on his side when Keith cuddles into him, only reminding him to get up when they’re in danger of being late.

It’s Shiro who puts his foot down. When Keith wobbles after one small drill, he’s banished into getting rest while the others continue training. Lance finds him a few hours later, curled up under the blue blanket from his—no, _ their _ bed, watching an Altean movie in one of the common areas.

“How are you feeling?” Lance asks as he walks over, gently cupping Keith’s face in his hands.

The fever is still bright in his eyes and flushed face as he leans into the touch.

“I’m okay. Coran gave me some bright orange medicine. Tasted horrible,” he mutters, and Lance chuckles, sitting down next to him on the sofa.

Immediately, Keith backs away. “You’ll get sick, Lance,” he protests, but Lance shakes his head.

“If I’m gonna get sick, it’ll happen anyway, I spent all night with you. But if you don’t want me to stay, that’s fine. Whatever you need, babe,” he says knowing that some people, like his sister, genuinely hate being fussed over when ill. He has an inkling, though, that Keith is the complete opposite.

He’s proven right when Keith slowly shifts back, tentatively leaning against him until Lance chuckles, wraps his arms around Keith, and draws him in. Keith sighs and curls up close, pulling the blanket over both of them. Even though Lance is going to be too hot in a matter of minutes, the sweetness hits him as if it’s the first time Keith has let him get this close, still as marvelous as ever.

“Love you,” Keith mumbles and Lance presses a kiss to the top of his head.

“Love you, too. Get some sleep,” he says, rubbing a hand gently up and down Keith’s side as his eyes slip closed.

It takes only minutes for Keith to comply, and Lance zones out, half watching the incomprehensible movie, half listening for any signs of distress from his boyfriend. He’s therefore not sure how long it’s been when Shiro enters the room.

He smiles at Lance, a fond look in his eyes when he sees Keith passed out. “You didn’t need to stay when he fell asleep on you, Lance. Very kind, though. I’ll help get him to bed,” Shiro says, walking over quietly.

Lance sighs. “Shiro, as I keep saying, he’s my boyfriend. I want him to fall asleep on me, even when he’s a snotty mess,” Lance says.

Shiro, however, rolls his eyes. “Yes, boyfriend, Keith’s got you in on this. I’m not falling for it. He’s not winning,” he says with an air of determination usually saved for fighting the Galra.

As Shiro effortlessly lifts Keith, blanket and all, Lance has to wonder what on earth this weird sibling battle is between them for Shiro to be so blind when he’s usually eagle-eyed and observant. For he puts Keith in his own room, which he hasn't used in weeks, and still doesn’t notice a thing.

* * *

The transmission cuts just as the sword is lowered towards Keith, and something in Lance’s mind fractures, shards melting away as he finds himself running without conscious thought towards Keith’s last location.

He cuts through sentries on his way, listening and obeying orders from Shiro on autopilot, but only vaguely aware of any actions that aren’t moving him toward his destination.

Keith is strong. He’s the best fighter among them, he’s survived so much, he’ll be fine, he has to be fine, he-

_ Sword swishing towards his neck- _

Lance screams and shoots towards more guards as they appear, the others taking out their own enemies with more finesse. All he can perceive is his fear and his own heartbeat, too prominent in his ears, and he's struggling for breath.

That is, until the doors before them are flung open, and Keith stumbles through.

The world narrows to nothing but the staggering figure in red and white, who raises his sword almost in greeting.

“I’m fine, I captured the leader. All the guards are down,” he says, voice penetrating the strange bubble Lance has occupied for what feels like an age.

He’s running without pause, jumping over downed sentries until he flings himself into Keith’s arms, who catches him with a huff. Lance’s fingers scrabble at Keith’s helmet, finding the release after a few clumsy tries.

He flings it across the room as Keith releases his own with deft movements. His hands capture Lance’s face in second, leaning forward so their foreheads touch.

“I’m here, Lance. It’s okay,” he says, voice steady and loud in Lance’s tunnel vision, and so crucially real.

He grips onto Keith’s elbows, fingers finding purchase despite the slide of the armor. He exhales shakily, eyes filling until there’s no more room.

“I-I thought… Keith, fuck, you scared me so-” he breaks off in a choked sob-gasp and Keith makes a wounded sound as he moves one thumb across Lance’s cheek.

“I’m here. I’m fine. I love you,” he repeats, until Lance tips them into a kiss, salty but relieved, arms moving to clutch Keith close as Keith mirrors the action. Lance is breathing heavily when they part, but a small smile has started to shine through.

“I love you so much,” he whispers as he looks into Keith’s eyes, who smiles back, whole face lighting up as he does.

“OH, MY GOD, YOU WEREN’T JOKING!?”

They both spin around at Pidge’s shout carries. Lance sighs and rests his head on Keith’s shoulder as he meets the shocked gazes of their team.

“Wha- how- you both-” Hunk dissolves into nonsense babbling as Pidge just opens and closes their mouth silently.

“We weren’t. We’ve been together for ten months. We did tell you all multiple times,” Keith says dryly, and Allura gasps, then claps her hands.

“That’s so wonderful! I’m sorry I didn’t see it before, but Shiro, did you not know?” she asks, turning to him.

Shiro looks to Allura, then at Keith and Lance, before groaning in a long suffering way that makes Keith roar with laughter. Definitely a little brother victory.

Lance, however, just grins and snuggles closer as his fear abates, replaced with happiness and a little smugness, as Keith’s arm squeezes him once.

Keith was right, they did get it. It just took them far longer than expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome and appreciated! 
> 
> Come find me on on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EnlacingL/), [Tumblr](http://enlacinglineswrites.tumblr.com) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/enlacinglines/).


End file.
